Carbon dioxide is a byproduct of many chemical reactions. Carbon dioxide is also considered a greenhouse gas and its emissions are of growing concern in the United States and abroad. In 2007, the United States Supreme Court found that the Environmental Protection Agency is required to evaluate carbon dioxide emissions under the Clean Air Act. Over 100 other countries have already agreed to regulate greenhouse gas emissions, including carbon dioxide gas, under the Kyoto Protocol.